Retail establishments most always draw attention to their merchandise by means of signage positioned on or adjacent to a product which, among other things, describes the product, its features, its price and the like. When the nature of the product permits its display on a shelf or a rack, such signage usually can take on a simple form positioned above or adjacent to the shelf or rack. Similarly, where an item is larger and positioned on the floor of the establishment, and if it takes on a somewhat regular shape having at least one flat surface, such as a television set or the like, the signage can be conveniently placed on top of that flat surface.
However, a problem arises when the product being displayed is too large to be positioned on a shelf and has no flat surface upon which to place signage. This problem is compounded if the product is irregular in shape and/or made up of unusually configured components, such as a bicycle which has a plurality of tubular and other irregularly-shaped components. Displays for a bicycle, for example, have taken on the form of wires hooked over the handlebars and extending downwardly over the front of the bicycle. A metal strip may extend between the hooks and then signage may be attached to the metal strips. Such a system is, however, cumbersome and somewhat unsightly.
An additional problem exists with these large products, such as television sets or bicycles, where one product of a particular model is on display, and the customer, in order to communicate to the cashier the identity of the model he wishes to purchase, must take a “pull ticket” from the product display and present it to the cashier. The pull ticket is then forwarded to the warehouse, and the desired product is delivered to the customer. Thus, pull tickets which identify a product must also be displayed and/or stored in the immediate vicinity of that product. Again, with a product having a flat surface, such does not present a problem, but otherwise known display systems do not adequately solve this problem.